hunkai: Because of Kyungsoo and Krisho
by doubleAA10
Summary: Sequel dari: Jonginnie got Pregnant and How to be Mature. berawal dari hunkai yang membuat kyungsoo menangis, membuat junmyun harus memutar otak untuk mengerjai Sehun. little!chibi hunkai & chibi! krisho.\ kalau buat baby halus makan cocicc cama main kuda2an\ RnR :D


**Because of Kyungsoo and KrisHo**

**Side Story **DARI:** hunkai" JONGINNIE FORGOT MY BIRTHDAY" **& **" JONGINNIE GOT PREGNANT" & krisho " HOW TO BE MATURE" (thanks a lot for the reviews before)**

**Warning: YAOI, garing, typos, EYD berantakan.**

**Main Pair: chibi HUNKAI. Little: Krisho and Hunsoo**

**Rated: K+**

**Type: ficlet**

**Disclaimer: **Idea and story ARE MINE, no plagiarism is allowed. Ide dari roti pizza yang kumakan tadi xD.

**.Promosi.**

**#KRISHO: **new FF: **" Rewind the Past and Star Over Again" suho mpreg! **Coba dibaca ya ^^

**.**

**^^~Happy reading~^^**

**# don't be a ****silent reader**** please ^^ #**

" uuuhhh.. pokoknyaaa Cehunnie tidak bolehh makannn~"

Anak berkulit gelap dengan tubuh gembungnya itu menarik-narik seragam TK milik anak berkulit putih yang bername tag Wu Sehun, kekasih jadi-jadian atau bisa dibilang suami ecek-eceknya.

" tapi… ini keliatannya enakk Jonginnie chagi" jawab Sehun jujur tanpa mengindahkan tarikkan dari kedua tangan mungil Jongin, kedua mata sipitnya terus menatap bekal makanan yang terpampang di hadapannya tanpa berkedip, mungkin sebentar lagi akan ada air liur yang keluar dari mulut tipis Sehun bila ia tidak segera menyicipi hidangan tersebut.

" aniideee(andwae)… Hunnie tidak boleh makan makanan buatan Kyungcooo!" rengek Jongin yang sekarang sudah bergelayutan di tangan kiri Sehun, tidak memperbolehkan namja albino itu menyentuh sebarang apapun dari bekal berisi tempura udang dan teriyaki chicken buatan Kyungsoo, bahkan sekarang perut Sehun pun berbunyi saat hidungnya menangkap wangi makanannya yang sungguh mengoda itu.

" thatu thuap thaja.. boleh yaa Jonginnie chagi?" pinta Sehun memelas, ia tahu betapa enaknya masakan buatan Kyungsoo, satu-satunya koki cilik handal kelas Mawar.

" pokoknya tidak hunnie.. kan Cehunnie cudah janji cuma boleh makan macakan Jongie caja.. Hunnie cudah tidak cayang istli cama aegya eohh? Hikss… cehunnieee tegaaaa~ huwaaaaa~"

Sehun yang mendengar tangisan meraung-raung dari istri tercinta pun langsung memelototkan matanya yang sipit seraya menyampingkan wajahnya. Ohh! akhirnya Sehun dapat mengalihkan pandangan dari makanan Kyungsoo juga rupanya. Diam-diam Jongin ketawa senang dalam hati ketika kedua matanya yang berkaca-kaca itu menangkap wajah Kyungsoo yang cemberut di hadapan Sehun karena makan buatannya tidak disentuhnya.

" ehh?! tidakk kok Jonginnie chagii.. Thehunnie cuma thayang Jonginnie chagi thama aegya kok… Thehunnie tidak mau makan mathakan Kyungthoo lagi.. uljimaa ne? umma jangan thedihh, nanti aegya juga ikut thedii"

Sehun menggaruk-garuk rambut pinknya kebingungan, ia selalu pusing bagaimana cara menenangkan istrinya kalau sudah mewek seperti ini. Jadi ia langsung memeluk tubuh istrinya itu erat dalam pelukan hangatnya, meski lingkaran tangannya sudah tidak dapat membalut tubuh tan itu sempurna, mengingat Jongin sudah sangat gemuk sebulan ini karena dipaksa makan banyak oleh Sehun.

Baru saja Jongin hendak membalas pelukan suaminya namun ia kembali cemberut melihat rivalnya atau bisa dibilang mantan istri suaminya, DO kyungsoo, yang dengan kedua mata bulatnya menatap Sehun dengan memelas sambil mengoyangkan lengan kanan Sehun mencoba mencari perhatiannya dari sang istri.

" cehunnie benelan tidak mau makan macakan kyungie lagi? padahal pagi ini kyungie cuda cengaja buatin tempura kecukaan cehunnie.. dulu kan cehunnie pelnah bilang cehunnie cukaaa banget sama macakan kyungie :("

kali ini Kyungsoo yang mulai terisak, kedua manik hitamnya sudah mulai berkaca-kaca, membuat Sehun semakin serba salah. Jongin yang menangis saja sudah membuat Sehun pusing, jangan ditambah Kyungsoo lagi.

Ckckck! betapa kasihannya seorang Oh Sehun yang dikejar oleh dua makhluk uke yang possessive.

Percuma Jongin memberikan deathglare terbaiknya pada Kyungsoo, namja bermata belo itu sama sekali tidak berkutik dengan tatapan tak menakutkan dari Jongin, yang masih setia dipeluk erat sama Sehun.

" no no! big no no! pokoknya cekalang Cehunnie cuda jadi cuami Jongie, jadi Kyungcoo tidak boleh macak lagi buat Hunnie" jawab Jongin pasti, yang membuat Kyungsoo menggembungkan pipinya sebal karena mantan suaminya sudah diclaim sama orang lain.

" Kyungie mau kok jadi istli kedua nya Cehunnie~" balas Kyungsoo dengan wajah polosnya, siapa sih yang tidak mau memiliki suami setampan sehun coba.

" pokoknya tidak bica… Cehunnie cuda punya aegya Hunnie cama jonginnie, diciniiii" Jongin menepuk-nepuk perut bulatnya sambil tersenyum bangga seolah menang telak dari Kyungsoo.

Akhirnya Kyungsoo yang merasa kalah itu pun menangis terisak-isak dengan wajahnya yang memilukan, ia mengambil bekal buatannya dan berjalan ke arah para sahabat-sahabatnya yang lain. Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Chen, beagle line kelas mawar di sisi kiri yang sedang menyusun balok rumah-rumahan dengan ributnya sedangkan Kris dan Joonmyeon dari kelas matahari di sisi kanan, dengan Kris memeluk perut mungil Joonmyeon dari belakang yang sedang membaca buku sambil bersandar pada dada lebar Kris sesekali terkikik-kikik geli karena telinga kanannya dihembus-hembus Kris dari belakang. (ingat Kris dan Joonmyeon, kalau ortu Sehun kan Yi Fan dan Suho :p beda weeee…)

" waeyo? Kenapa kyungie menangis? Ciapa yang jaatiin kyungiee eoh?" tanya Joonmyeon kaget melihat wajah sahabatnya yang memerah menangis tersedu-sedu.

" cehunniee.. hikss.. cehunnie tidak mau makan..bekal buatan kyungie lagi.. hikss hikss" jawab Kyungsoo merengek-rengek, dibiarkan kotak bekal berisi makannya tergeletak begitu saja di lantai lalu ia pun menangis kesegukkan sambil membenamkan muka chubbynya pada dada Joonmyeon.

" kalau cehunnie tidak mau makan.. bekalnya buat Yeollie caja ya?" sambar tiang kedua itu langsung tanpa menunggu persetujuan Kyungsoo, anak dengan telinga lebar itu langsung mengambil sebuah tempura udang dan memasukkannya ke mulut besarnya.

" enak? Baekkie jugaa mauhhh"

" daeee juga mauu.. jangan makan cemuaa..dacal yeollie lakucc(rakus)!"

Kalau hamburger stack terlihat di pojok kanan dengan Joonmyeon mungil yang diapit oleh naga besar dan kyungsoo, di pojok kiri terlihat adegan extrim beagle line dari tarik-tarikan hingga jambak-jambakkan demi memperebutkan sebuah bekal, yang sepertinya dimenangkan oleh Chanyeol mengingat tubuhnya yang hampir seperti tiang listrik di depan rumah.

" uhhh.. lihat caja Cehunnie! belaninya bikin Kyungie menangic" batin Joonmyeon sebal karena dongsaeng yang paling disayanginya dibikin nangis sama anak albino itu.

.

" cehunnieee~"

Anak berambut pink dan anak tan di sampingnya reflek menoleh ke samping untuk menemukan sesosok anak putih bersurai merah yang selalu memeluk boneka rilakuma besar hadiah Kris kemana-mana, Joonmyeon.

" nde? Napa munnie (myeonnie)?" namja putih berperawakan manis itu langsung duduk di depan Hunkai couple itu.

" kata kyungie.. jonginnie cedang hamil yaaa?" tanya Joonmyeon dengan mata angelicnya yang berkedip-kedip polos, asal kalian tahu saja wajah lugunya tidak sebanding dengan otak evilnya yang tengah bekerja sekarang ini.

" iyaaa… thuda thatu bulann.. thehunnie thudah tidak thabar nunggu aegya kelual" jawab sang suami dengan antusias sambil mengelus-ngelus perut Jongin di sebelahnya, sedangkan Jongin tertunduk malu dengan semburat pink pada kedua pipi chubbynya.

" benal? Jadi cehunnie cama jonginnie cuda pelnah makan cocic(sosis) cama-cama di splingbed yahh?" pancing Joonmyeon yang sekarang tengah menahan tawa dalam hatinya.

" cociccc/ thothithh?" tanya hunkai berbarengan.

" iyaaa.. cociccc becal pakai mayonaice.. kata kelis(kris) kalau mau buat baby halus icap cocic cama-cama, telus halus main kuda-kudaan baleng campe cociccnya lembek cebelum tidul" dustanya lagi.

" jinjjaa? kalau begitu.. ayo makan cociic dan kuda-kudaan hunnieee! palli" ajak Jongin kegirangan sambil menghentak-hentakkan pantatnya pada kursinya, ia menarik tangan kanan Sehun dengan bersemangat hingga ke kantin sekolah, meninggalkan Joonmyeon yang masih tersenyum angelic dengan tenang sambil berdadah-dadah ria dengan hunkai, sebelum senyum angelnya berubah menjadi sebuah seringai evil yang selalu diajarkan calon suami masa depannya, Kris.

" jonginnie chagi.. di kantin tidak jual thothiithhh" jawab Sehun yang pasrah ditarik-tarik sama istrinya.

" tapi kantin ada jual hotdog, tuhh liat! Itu hotdognya tinggal catu, beliin yaa cehunnieee~ buing buinggg" Jongin beraegyo ria dengan kedua tangannya mengepal di kedua pipinya membuatnya tambah menggemaskan, mau tidak mau Sehun pun harus menuruti permintaan istrinya kalau sudah berbuing-buing imut seperti itu.

" allatheoo.. jonginnie chagi tunggu dithini yah" izin Sehun seraya mencium pipi kiri yang gembul itu sesaat sebelum melangkahkan kaki mungilnya ke arah penjual roti tersebut. Namun karena ia agak lambat karena harus merongoh kantongnya untuk menemukan beberapa lembar won, ia kurang cepat dari sesosok tinggi yang sudah mengambil roti tersebut duluan.

" ahjummaa.. aku beli hotdognya catu nee?" anak jangkung itu mengeluarkan dua lembar won ke ibu penjual tersebut.

" anideeee.. hotdog itu punyaa thehunnieee.. jangan diambilll" Sehun berusaha meraih hotdog satu-satunya dari tangan kiri namja yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu dengan meloncat-loncat, tidak peduli tatapan tajam anak jangkung itu.

" no way! Aku mau beliin hotdog buat munnie" balasnya sewot lalu menaikkan hotdog itu setinggi-tingginya hingga sehun tidak bisa menggapainya.

Oh, rupanya namja jangkung itu Kris.

" keliss.. jangan pelitt.. aku juga mau beliin hotdog itu buat jonginnie chagii!" rengek Sehun masih berusaha melompat-lompat meski sia-sia.

" kalau aku kaci hotdognya.. cehunnie mau kaci kelis apa?" tanya Kris bernegosiasi, ia sudah mengerti arti dari barter rupanya.

" uuhh.. nanti Thehunnie minta ticket glatith EXO watelpalk dali daddy deh" jawab Sehun dengan poutnya di bibir, papanya pasti akan marah lagi karena ia suka membagikan tiket peresmian waterpark terbaru itu dengan sukarela.

" oke deal.. dua ya cehunnie.. aku mau ajak munnie juga" Kris bersmirk ria lalu memberikan hotdognya pada sehun, ia sih senang-senang saja karena dapat mengajak Joonmyeon kencan gratis di waterpark, Joonmyeonnya pasti senang.

"Dasar naga ngga punya modal -.-" rutuk Sehun dalam hati.

.

" jonginnie chagi… thehunnie thudahh beliin hotdog loh" Sehun berlari-lari ria kembali pada istrinya yang setia berdiri menunggunya daritadi. Jongin yang sudah menerima bungkusan hotdog itu pun terlihat senang, sesuai dengan kata Joonmyeon tadi, hotdognya berlapisi mayonnaise dan chili.

" hunnie pintell.. jongie poppo ne?" Sehun yang daritadi sebel itu langsung tersenyum bodoh ketika istri manisnya itu mencium pipi kiri dan kanannya sayang, Jongin selalu melakukan poppo kalau Sehun berhasil membuatnya senang.

" nah! Thekalang kita ke luang tidul ne? kata munnie kita halus makan thotthith thebelum tidul kan?" Jongin mengangguk imut lalu membiarkan Sehun menggandeng tangan kanannya ke ruang tidur yang masih kosong, mupung masih jam 12.30, murid-murid lain belum pada mau tidur, mereka masih asik bermain atau makan siang.

" jadi jongie yang makan cocic ne.. cehunnie caja makan rotinya… aaaaa~" Jongin mengupas roti hotdog itu dan dengan senang hati menyuapinya di mulut Sehun sedikit demi sedikit.

" thehunnie juga mau makan thotthithh" Jongin memeletkan lidahnya, ia lantas mengigit sedikit sosis tersebut tanda tidak mau membagikannya pada Sehun.

" jongie tidak mau bagi-bagi cehuu—ummppph" Jongin terkejut ketika Sehun mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir tebalnya lalu menggunakan lidahnya menjilat-jilat saus mayonnaise yang berceceran di sekitar bibir plum tersebut lalu menghisap-hisapnya hingga daging sosis yang belum ditelannya itu tersedot dari mulut Jongin.

" hmm.. thothithnya enakkk.. mulut jonginnie chagi juga manithhh" jawab Sehun polos sambil mengecap-ngecap rasa Jongin di mulutnya, sungguh bibir tebal Jongin membuatnya ketagihan.

" ihh.. tidak adil.. maca cuma hunnie yang racain mulut jongie..jongie juga mau racain punya cehunnie" ujar Jongin sebal sambil memukul-mukul manja lengan Sehun, yang dibarengi dengan cekikikan Sehun lalu namja albino itu pun kembali memeluk erat anak tan itu hingga keduanya jatuh ke atas futon, dengan Jongin yang berada di atasnya.

" iya dehh.. thekalang Jonginnie chagi yang isap mulut Thehunnie ne?" tidak mau membuat Jongin sebal Sehun pun dengan segera mengigit sedikit sosis yang masih berada di tangan jongin lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. Tidak sampai sedetik, anak tan yang berada di atasnya itu pun mengikuti instruksinya menghisap-hisap bibir tipis Sehun, merasakan rasa chili dan mayonnaise serta rasa unik dari Sehun hingga membuat perutnya tergelitik.

" ummhh~ Rasa hunnie juga enakk cekaliii.. jongiee cukaa bangettt!" jawab Jongin antusias sambil menjilat-jilat sekeliling mulut Sehun hingga bersih dari rasa asin tersebut, yang dijilat-jilat pun tertawa renyah karena merasa geli.

" jongie macii mau! Hunnie ayo makan cociccc lagii" jongin mendekatkan sosisnya yang masih ada setengah pada bibir Sehun, namja albino itu mengigit lagi namun tidak dimasukkannya dalam mulut. Hanya digigit demi menunggu mulut Jongin mengambil sosis tersebut dengan deretan gigi susunya, Jongin pun menjilat bibir atasnya lagi seraya membuka mulutnya agar lebar dan menghisap kedua belah bibir Sehun hingga sedikit membengkak, menyedot-nyedot sosis tersebut hingga tiada mayonnaise yang tersisihkan. Wah, uri Jonginnie ganas juga eoh? :P

" nahh.. kalena thotthithnya tinggal thedikit.. kita thekalang main kuda-kudaan ne?"

" ummm!" sorak Jongin bersemangat sambil memasukkan sosisnya yang tinggal seperempat itu ke dalam mulutnya terus dihisap sesuai dengan perintah Joonmyeon. Namja tan itu pun langsung duduk di atas tubuh Sehun yang sudah bersiap-siap dengan empat kaki.

_**10 menit kemudian**_

" thudahh.. thehunnieee thapeeekkk.. thh(shhh)… "

" maca cebental caja cuda lelahh cehunniee… cocicnya belum lembekkk" Jongin memanyun-manyunkan bibirnya kesal lalu memukul-mukul pantat Sehun dengan sebelah tangannya karena Sehun bergerak lambat sekali hingga membuatnya tidak sabaran.

" thapii thehunniee benal-benall thudahh tidakk kuattthhhh" balas Sehun dengan mukanya yang sudah memerah total, tubuhnya bergetar-getar tidak jelas menahan berat badan Jongin yang berada di atasnya.

" tapiii jonginiee macii belum puasss" sewot Jongin sambil menghentak-hentakkan pantatnya ke atas dan ke bawah, tidak mengindahkan penderitaan suaminya yang berada di bawah.

Tentu saja tidak kuat karena namja albino itu harus dikendarai oleh Jongin yang notabenenya lebih besar dan berat yang mungkin hampir dua kali lipat daripada dirinya, membuatnya harus ambruk karena kehabisan tenaga.

BRUK

" KYAAA! Ceehunnieeeee~ TTATT"

dan hari itu Sehun pun harus pingsan dengan tidak elitnya karena ditunggangi oleh sang istri tercinta.

Dan dendam Joonmyeon pada Sehun pun terbalaskan pada hari yang sama juga.

**END AND PLEASE REVIEW**

-.- gimana? Luthuw? Garing? xD disini emang krisho jauh lebih dewasa pemikirannya daripada kaihun ( uda dari sononya sejak ff how to be mature)

author lagi sibuk2 peer gini pun masih bisa post ff..huffff! review ne? ingat tinggalin jejakkk~ muahhhh*


End file.
